La verdad detrás del mandamiento del amor
by Antares.StormRage
Summary: El mandamiento del amor siempre fue un verdadero misterio, que oculta tras su actitud relajada y tranquila?, bueno si quieres saber la verdad detrás del mandamiento del amor entra y acompáñalo en una aventura en la que se contara su historia y el definirá como acabara todo, que elegirá traer el caos o la paz al mundo? (mal summary, ya lo se)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gentecita de fanfiction aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi fanfic crossover de naruto con nanatsu no taizai, que este haciendo este fic no significa que valla a dejar de escribir, el caminante del alba junto con alexrl-sensei, este solo es un proyecto que lo he tenido durante un tiempo en mi cabeza y que por fin lo puedo publicar para que ustedes lo puedan leer, bueno ya dejando de lado la introducción espero que la historia sea de su agrado y como dice cierto youtubero si les gusto el capitulo denle me gusta dejen un review miren el capitulo anterior miren el capitulo siguiente mírenme el salchichón y empecemos con el capitulo.**

 **Simbología**

 **-** hola, como estas? - humano hablando

\- "hmm, quede debería comer"- humano pensando

- **Soy el gran kyuubi no youko-** demonio/biju, hablando

 **-"cállate que quiero dormir"-** demonio/biju, pensando

 **- Katon goukakyu no jutsu\- **jutsus/ habilidades

 **Aclaraciones: ni nanatsu no taizai ni naruto me pertenecen cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, (no se para que pongo esto si solo me deprime T-T)**

Capítulo 1

Recordando el pasado

Nos encontramos en un lugar completamente oscuro -"¿Dónde estoy?"- pensó una persona que estaba flotando en ese mar de oscuridad, la apariencia de la persona era la de un atractivo hombre alto y muy musculoso tiene unos ojos de color negro como la noche cabello plateado y una pequeña barba, vestía una armadura completa de plata con guanteletes y botas de tacon, junto con eso tenía una vestimenta que consistía en un abrigo largo de color marrón con adornos blancos y bordes amarillos que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo dejando su pecho ligeramente descubierto.

este no era otro más que estarossa el mandamiento del amor y hermano pequeño de meliodas –Recuerda…- se escuchó una voz en todo ese vacío, -"recordar?, recordar que?"- pensó estarossa al escuchar esa voz que claramente era femenina –recuerda N$%$u$- se escucho otra voz que también era femenina pero esta era diferente.

-"de quien es esa voz?, por que me resulta tan familiar?"- pensó estarossa intentando recordar pero solo consiguió obtener una gran jaqueca, entonces se empezaron a mostrar figuras y todas decían algo diferente, lo único que estarossa pudo entender era, - Vamos acabemos con esto Namikazes!- dijo una de las figuras que estaba envuelta en una aura violeta/azul -esto acaba a hora mismo N"#$%&!- dijo otras dos figuras, que estaban rodeadas de un aura dorada, -"tch, otra vez ese nombre de quién demonios están hablando? ¿Y quiénes son esos namikazes?, ¿por qué me enoja tanto escuchar ese apellido?"- pensó estarossa frustrado.

entonces una gran cantidad de imágenes borrosas empezaron a aparecer delante de el –"GUUHHH"- estarossa se empezó a agarrar la cabeza y sacudirla de un lado hacia otro esas imágenes borrosas, luego de eso él fue rodeado de varias figuras todas y cada una de ellas eran diferentes, y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo causándole un gran dolor, -Despierta…-, se escucho una voz que hizo que todo eso parara, esa voz tenía un tono maternal que logro calmar el dolor que sentía, estarossa entonces vio una figura que parecía una mujer rodeada de un aura de color azul/violeta el no pudo distinguir ninguna de sus facciones, pero al ver esa figura sintió un vacío en su corazón, como si ella representara algo importante para él. -quien… quién eres?... - pregunto estarossa.

La figura abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente

PUMMMM! (N/A: aplausos por los efectos de sonido :v)

Otra figura le había dado una patada voladora en la cabeza a estarossa haciendo que se callera y rodara hacia atrás, haciendo que su cara chocara contra un poste, de donde salió el poste nadie lo sabía, pero estaba allí, estarossa quedo con los ojos en espiral y con una cosa blanca que salía de su boca que parecía un mini estarossa que tenia una rosa en su boca, y lagrimas cayendo en cascada , sacudiendo la cabeza estarossa vio una figura femenina con un aura celeste.

-TCH, en verdad nos olvidaste?, cielos en verdad eres un idiota- dijo otra figura que se puso al lado de la primera y está también, se parecía a la figura con el aura azul/violeta, pero a diferencia de la primera esta tenía una sonrisa burlona y tenía una voz más juvenil, al escuchar eso estarossa sintió como una marca le aparecía en la cabeza no sabía por qué, pero en verdad lo irritaba escuchar esa voz.

-urusai!, solterona!- grito por reflejo estarossa, la figura perdió su sonrisa y le apareció una marca en la frente- como me dijiste!... maldito cerebro de ramen!- grito la otra figura que salto encima de estarossa, entonces ambos se envolvieron en una bola de humo de la que salían patadas brazos la cabeza de uno o del otro de una manera muy cómica. Todas las otras figuras obtuvieron una gota de sudor que les caía por la nuca al ver como terminaron peleándose estarossa y la figura de la chica.

-hump, ustedes dos nunca cambian- dijo una figura que estaba rodeada de un aura amarrilla/roja. -estoy de acuerdo amigo- dijo otra figura asintiendo, pero esta tenía un aura de color verde marino

-acaso, ¿no pueden estar 5 minutos sin pelearse? -dijo otra figura, pero esta tenía un aura de color morado, y una sonrisa divertida, entonces estarossa y la figura con el aura celeste dejaron de luchar, - "esas voces, porque me resultan tan familiares?"- pensó estarossa viendo al resto de figuras

-jejeje-rio de una forma angelical la figura con un aura azul/violeta-tranquilo mi niño pronto recordaras- dijo con una voz maternal.

-¡recordar que!, ¡todo este tiempo eh estado escuchando como me decís que recuerde!, ¡pero yo no recuerdo nada, quien demonios son!?, ¡Y QUE DEMONIOS ES EL RAMEN!- grito estarossa perdiendo su actitud calmada, y estando enojado por no saber que diablos es el ramen y por qué le había dado hambre de repente, nuevamente a todos le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al estilo anime al escuchar la frustración en la voz de estarossa al mencionar el ramen.

-hump, te daré una pista mi nuestros nombres empiezan con una S, una I, y una M - dijo la otra figura con una gran sonrisa, -perdona por no poder decirte nada mas mi niño pero pronto nos volveremos a ver- dijo la otra figura con una sonrisa triste mientras se alejaba con las demás , al escuchar eso estarossa sintió un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado se sintió desesperado -¡ESPERA QUIENES SON, CONTESTENME!- grito estarossa intentado alcanzar a las figuras pero el fue de repente cubierto de varias cadenas de color negro, que poco a poco lo hundía entre la oscuridad, mientras que las figuras se alejaban más y más, -no… ¡no! ¡NOOOOO!- grito estarossa mientras las figuras desaparecían.

-HERMANO DESPIERTA!- grito un chico sacudiendo a estarossa quien se despertó agitado mientras sudaba y tenia una cara consternada, entonces vio quien lo había despertado, - zeldris…- dijo estarossa mirando a su hermano pequeño, - hermano que sucedió?, en un momento empezaste a gritar acerca de que alguien no se valla, ¿Qué estabas soñando? - pregunto curioso zeldris mientras veía a su hermano, -" él nunca había perdido la compostura de esta manera sea lo que sea que alla soñado debió ser muy malo"- pensó zeldris mientras estarossa se estaba limpiando su sudor con un trapo que tenía entre su ropa

-TCH, no logro recordarlo, en verdad esto es frustrante- dijo estarossa mientras se ponía una mano en su cabeza, volviendo a tener su sonrisa y su actitud calmada de siempre, zeldris solo lo miro por unos instantes mas y se dio la vuelta mientras estarossa se levantaba y lo seguía -gloxinia y drole han encontrado al traidor- dijo zeldris con vos seria, -"meliodas"- pensó estarossa con ligero rencor,- a hora mismo están en vaizel luchando contra ellos, por fin tendremos nuestra venganza por su traición- dijo zeldris con una sonrisa un poco psicópata.

Estarossa solo asintió ausente ya que seguía intentando recordar lo que había soñado solo para obtener un migraña, -¡nos dirigiremos de inmediato a la ubicación de drole y gloxinia!- grito zeldris llamando la atención de los demás mandamientos que asintieron y junto a estarossa y zeldris hicieron aparecer sus alas mientras volaban hacia vaizel.

Time-skip ya en vaizel

Estarossa vio como galan estaba tirado en el suelo envuelto en su propia sangre y como drole y gloxinia estaban sumamente agotados, el solo los miro con su cara calmada de siempre, pero al ver a meliodas apretó ligeramente sus dientes en verdad que lo odiaba no porque allá traicionado al clan de los demonios lo odiaba por dejarlo solo y encerrarlo por mas de 3000 años, pero aun así lo seguía queriendo como su hermano mayor.

Entonces vio como zeldris y los demás empezaban a luchar contra meliodas, el solo se quedó observando como su hermano mayor era poco a poco superado por los demás, entonces al ver como meliodas estaba por usar su revenge counter el decidió interferir

-tch, en verdad no quería llegar a esto- dijo estarossa mientras detenía la espada de meliodas con su mano, todos lo miraron sorprendidos –"él ni siquiera uso su mandamiento!"- pensaron los demás mandamientos sorprendidos ya que detener el revenge counter era toda una hazaña –"el poder de estarossa ha estado aumentando sin parar desde que nos liberamos, acaso tiene algo que ver con sus sueños?"- pensó zeldris al ver a estarossa que había agarrado a meliodas, quien estaba en estado de shock por el cuello.

-es una lastima que hallamos llegado a esto hermano…- dijo estarossa mientras invocaba varias espadas hechas de su poder demoniaco (N/A: como las de vergil solo que estas son de color violeta), -esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, después de todo, yo te quiero hermano- dijo estarossa pero cuando sus espadas estuvieron por atravesar a meliodas se detuvieron después de que 3 de ellas lo Allan atravesado.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos incluso meliodas –"este poder es similar al de padre"- pensó estarossa mientras sentía que alguien lo estaba vigilando, - "la última vez que sentí este poder fue cuando…"- entonces estarossa abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras soltaba a meliodas quien cayó al suelo, los demás mandamientos miraron en la misma direccion – "ya veo así que nos estan observando ¿no?" - dijo estarossa mientras miraba cierta parte del cielo

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: Lugar desconocido**

* * *

En estos momentos nos encontramos en una habitación oscura que era iluminada por varias antorchas y una bola de cristal, -hmmm… ¿con que fuiste capaz de detectarme?, sin duda eres un sujeto interesante, mandamiento- dijo una voz que pertenecia al pecado capital de la gula, merlín, quien observaba con interés a estarossa por haber podido detectarla

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: vaizel**

* * *

-esto es perfecto, simplemente perfecto-dijo estarossa con una gran sonrisa, - a que te refieres hermano, ¿Por qué no rematas al traidor? - pregunto zeldris, estarossa solo lo miro mientras sus alas aparecían en su espalda – mis prioridades han cambiado hermanito, la ejecución de meliodas a hora está en tus manos- dijo estarossa mientras despegaba en dirección hacia una dirección desconocida

Zeldris solo observo como su hermano se dirigía a una dirección desconocida sorprendido, entonces solo suspiro mientras se acercaba a rematar a meliodas mientras estaba tirado en el suelo herido.

\- ¿qué sucede con estarossa? el nunca actuó así - pregunto drole, -oye zeldris tengo algo que decir…- dijo derieri llamando la atención de los demás mandamientos -con escuchar este "algo" te refieres a que has estado sintiendo una extraña observación hacia nosotros por algo de tiempo… y que es mas que seguro que sean amigos de meliodas… ¿y te preguntas si esta bien dejarlos en paz? - dijo monspeet.

-si- contesto simplemente derieri

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: castillo**

* * *

-ESTAMOS FRITOS!- grito hawk, todos los demás vieron sorprendidos como primero estarossa se había largado del lugar, y a hora todos estaban inmóviles ya que derieri los estaba mirando fijamente, a través de la bola de cristal.

- **los siete pecados capitales, los nuevos amigos de… meliodas-** dijo grayroad

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: vaizel**

* * *

-con que nos están vigilando- dijo gloxinia, - ah gloxinia justo a tiempo, podrias sanar mis heridas?- pregunto melascula que actualmente estaba totalmente carbonizada, -esta bien pero será la ultima vez que pueda usar el **drop´of life** \- dijo gloxinia – **L anza espiritual septima forma moon rose, drop of life-** dijo gloxinia mientras sanaba a melascula , que al ser sanada empezó a gemir ligeramente asta volver a su anterior forma

-¿sus nuevos amigos?, dices- entonces todos vieron como zeldris llegaba a donde estaba meliodas y le pisaba con fuerza el pecho -AHHHHHHH!- grito de dolor meliodas – hmm, dime como se siente traidor, tu que fuiste tratado como un dios entre los nuestros. dime que se siente estar en el suelo como un simple insecto- dijo zeldris mientras volvía a pisar a meliodas.

-durante tu reinado… tu fuerza, tu crueldad, tu insensible indiferencia por la vida... fue una terrorífica y magnifica vista para contemplar- dijo zeldris mientras cada vez que paraba un segundo volvia a pisar el pecho de meliodas con fuerza haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-en ese momento, incluso las diosas no podían hacer nada mas que acobardarse, se paralizaban con tu presencia, todos te aceptaron y reconocieron como el mas digno sucesor del rey demonio, siendo superior que estarossa, quien era uno de los mas dignos candidatos. Pero, entonces…- dijo zeldris, levantando lentamente su pie y desenvainando su espada.

\- nos traicionaste, por esa mujer- dijo zeldris con enojo mientras atravesaba otro corazón de meliodas, - no solo nos traicionaste, si no que en tu huida sacrificaste a dos mandamientos para lograr escapar, y aunque drole y gloxinia recientemente han ocupado esos puestos vacantes, tus acciones inclinaron la balanza que había entre los demonios y las diosas, tu les diste la oportunidad de hacernos frente y encerrarnos- dijo zeldris con claro enojo – incluso estarossa anhelo ser como tú, pero su actitud amable lo condeno a ser catalogado como alguien inferior a ti- dijo zeldris con claro odio hacia meliodas – tu encendiste la mecha que comenzó esa guerra hace 3,000 años atrás- zeldris por fin finalizo su discurso

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: castillo**

* * *

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que había dicho zeldris, todos estaban intentando negar eso no podían creer que su adorado capitán y amigo allá sido capaz de algo como eso -¿la persona detrás de la gran guerra de hace 3,000 años que involucro a los 5 clanes, junto a Britania, en una matanza…- dijo hencrickson pero se quedo callado al final – fue el capitan?- dijo escanor totalmente sorprendido

 **-asi que en vez de a los 10 mandamientos… ¿ has reunido a los siete pecados capitales esta vez?, probablemente estas tan emocionado que apenas y puedes soportarlo… intentando decidir como, donde y cuando tu acto de traición se desatara-** dijo zeldris llamando la atención de los demás.

 **Cambio de escena: vaizel**

 **-** tu enverdad eres una escoria. - dijo zeldris mientras levantaba a meliodas con su brazo izquierdo para darle un contundente golpe con su mano derecha mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo haciendo que varias piedras se agrietaran -GHAAAA… za… su… - se escucho a meliodas decir débilmente – hmmm? Habla mas fuerte, no puedo escucharte- dijo zeldris quien se acercaba nuevamente a meliodas para terminar con su vida.

-déjame ser quien libere a meliodas de su miseria- dijo melascula que estaba detrás de zeldris -… ¿tu?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto zeldris con una voz seria – sus siete pecados capitales en verdad me hicieron sufrir… asi que es natural que el tenga que asumir la responsabilidad por las acciones de ellos, ¿verdad?- dijo melascula con su furia apenas contenida

* * *

 **Cambio de escena; boar hat**

* * *

-¡OH NO!... ¡ELLA VA A DEVORAR SU ALMA!- grito jericho -¡BAN!- grito nuevamente dirigiéndose a el pecado de la avaricia, quien estaba abrazando a elaine con una cara triste – tu chico tonto, no tienes por que pedir perdón- dijo Elaine que sonreía -gracias…- dijo ban poniéndose serio -¡oye, mago! Si, tu- dijo ban aun con su voz cantarina el mago solo lo miro con curiosidad

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: vaizel**

* * *

Se podía ver a melascula recitar un conjuro en otro lenguaje mientras movía sus manos, meliodas que estaba en el suelo comenzó a reaccionar al encantamiento -ghhh ngghh- meliodas se empezó a mover -¿ohhhh? Quieres luchar ¿no?, mala idea… resulta y pasa que soy una experta en manipular moribundos y muertos… y sus almas… así que no tendré ningún problema en halar tu alma mientras estas completamente inmóvil- termino de decir melascula siguiendo con su encantamiento mientras ponía una cara de gusto mórbido debido al dolor que sentía meliodas. - **soul catalyst** \- dijo melascula mientras el una bola de energía blanca salía de meliodas siendo su alma.

 **En ese preciso momento… ninguno de los diez mandamientos se dio cuenta de que un nuevo intruso había invadido su espacio. (N/A: asi escribiré en un narrador diferente para esta escena)**

 **-si paso con esto terminare perdiéndote una vez mas. Pero te juro… que algún dia te traeré ala vida otra vez…- (N/A: estos son los pensamientos de ban recordando la conversación que tuvo con elaine) lo se… estoy bien con eso, ban… ve… salva a tu amigo…- dijo Elaine**

 **-"zero sign"- el intruso resulto no ser otro mas que el pecado de la avaricia ban -tu chico tonto… no tienes por que pedir perdón…-**

 **-** siempre me he preguntado, meliodas… ¿Qué tan bien sabe tu alma… sabeee- dijo melascula pero en la ultima palabra ban le agarro la cabeza por detrás y le rompió el cuello arrancándole la cabeza - ¿te importaría repetir eso?, no escuche la primera vez. - dijo ban, todos miraron sorprendidos como el pecado de la avaricia apareció de la nada y le arranco la cabeza a melascula **– fox Hunt-** ban uso su habilidad para tomar todos los corazones de melascula

Al tomar todos sus corazones los tiro en el suelo y los aplasto con su pie -tu maldito… ¿cómo rayos… llegaste aquí? - dijo meliodas con cansancio, pero con un ligero tono divertido. - ¿idiota? Eso es muy ironico viniendo de ti… deja de actuar cool.- dijo ban con su voz cantarina de siempre.

-¡tú en verdad eres el más grande estúpido que jamás es conocido…!- dijo meliodas con una sonrisa – ahm bueno, tu sabes lo que dicen pájaros del mismo plumaje vuelan juntos- dijo ban sacando su lengua con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces ban le dio la mano a meliodas para ayudar a levantarse -déjeme ayudarle, capitán- dijo ban -idiota… estos son solo unos rasguños… no se ven tan grave como para que…- dijo meliodas intentando hacer parecer que esas heridas no eran nada para el -¡MELASCULA!- grito un mandamiento – es de los siete pecados capitales, ban!- grito fraudrin derieri estaba por ir atacar, pero zeldris levanto su mano en señal de que se detengan

-supongo que te debo agradecer humano, si no la hubieras asesinado tú, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, se merecía morir- dijo zeldris viendo sin ninguna emoción la cabeza cercenada de melascula.

-capitán regresemos- dijo ban poniéndose delante de meliodas de forma protectora y con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso entonces - ella intento matar a meliodas y eso es algo que solo yo o estarossa tenemos el derecho de hacer- dijo zeldris moviéndose a una gran velocidad apuñalando el quinto corazón de meliodas – KAAA… GRAGH…- meliodas escupió sangre.

-CAP- intento gritar ban – por cierto… ¿qué esperabas ganar al venir aquí? - pregunto zeldris mientras manifestaba su materia oscura para formar una segunda espada que tomo con su mano izquierda -¡que mierda hiciste?!- grito ban furioso.

 **-foz Hunt-** ban intento usar su habilidad para tomar los corazones de estarossa pero solo logro romperse la mano al intentarlo – deja que te cuente una pequeña curiosidad de los demonios superiores, nosotros tenemos un total de 7 corazones no importa que tan fuerte sea el demonio, una vez que sus corazones sean destruidos su muerte es inminente, mi hermano ya elimino 3 y yo 2, al traidor solo le quedan dos corazones- dijo zeldris – a hora el sexto- dijo zeldris mientras le atravesaba otro corazón de meliodas con su espada hecha de materia oscura.

-no si rompo tu cuello primero…!- Ban intento romperle el cuello a zeldris pero el ni se inmuto solo presiono mas la espada haciendo que meliodas escupiera sangre y se retorciera del dolor **-hunter fest** -.

\- **si quieres matar al capitan será por encima de mi cadáver-** dijo ban con una voz mas gruesa, pero no parecio afectarle en lo más mínimo a zeldris –" soy un patético pedazo de mierda… ni siquiera puedo proteger ala mujer que amo o a mi socio en el crimen"- pensó ban - **maldito cuerpo** \- dijo ban -y ahora el ultimo desaparece traidor- dijo con frialdad zeldris.

(N/A: una recomendación pongan Saint Seiya Hades santuario Opening Full version HD)

-no lo hagas…- dijo ban con lagrimas en los ojos, zeldris solo lo ignoro mientras apuñalaba el ultimo corazón de meliodas con su espada mientras la luz abandonaba los ojos del capitan de los siete pecados capitales.

- **RRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!-** grito ban con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos – ya estoy cansado de ti humano, un mosquito como tu debe aprender su lugar- dijo zeldris mientras que el cuerpo de ban era desintegrado, desapareciendo en el aire -a partir de ahora, meliodas finalmente ha encontrado su muerte. Britania a hora pertenece al clan de los demonios- dijo zeldris mientras miraba al resto de los mandamientos.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: castillo**

* * *

 **-** **que comience la conquista-** fue lo ultimo que pudieron escuchar decir a zeldris mientras se iba de la zona con el resto de los mandamientos

Todos en el castillo estaban llorando a lagrima viva, por la muerte de meliodas todos sin a excepción alguna -llevame alli- dijo Elizabeth a un mago – pero…- intento decir el mago – te lo suplico…- dijo Elizabeth con la voz mas rota, el mago asintió.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: vaizel**

* * *

Elizabeth apareció en vaizel viendo todo el lugar destrozado - ¡señor meliodas!, respóndeme – grito Elizabeth mientras corria por el lugar en busca de la persona que ama, - ¡señor meliodas…!- grito Elizabeth nuevamente.

Entonces por fin Elizabeth vio el cuerpo de meliodas lagrimas caian por sus ojos mientras miraba como meliodas estaba atravesado por 6 espadas – ahí estas… señor meliodas…- entonces con pasos tambaleantes Elizabeth se acercó al cadáver de meliodas mientras sollozaba – por favor abre los ojo…- dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a meliodas -no esto no… por favor, no- dijo Elizabeth mientras lloraba mas fuerte, sobre el pecho de su amado -¡NOOOOOOOO!- dando un ultimo grito de lo mas profundo de su alma Elizabeth lloro desconsoladamente mientras tenía el cadáver de meliodas entre sus brazos, su grito resonó por todo el lugar, ese grito era el de una persona que había perdido lo mas querido de su vida.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena**

* * *

Vemos a estarossa quien estaba volando en una dirección desconocida, pero se detuvo cuando sintió como el poder de su querido hermano desaparecía – así que… te has ido… mi querido hermano mayor- dijo estarossa mientras lágrimas de sangre caían por su cara y reanudo su vuelo hacia un castillo mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-así que por fin has llegado mandamiento- dijo merlín mientras veía a estarossa de frente a frente, mientras ella tenías pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como Elizabeth lloraba encima del cadáver de meliodas.

-así que tu eres la mujer que recibió la bendición de la diosa suprema y el rey demonio- dijo estarossa mientras la observaba fijamente, con sus ojos en los que tenia marcas de sangre seca, - así que dime que es lo que deseas, hijo del rey demonio- dijo merlín con voz seria

Estarossa solo se quedo en silencio mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin del primer capitulo_**


	2. La gula y el remolino

**COMO ESTAN NEGROS!?, Espero que muy bien aquí Antares con un nuevo capitulo del secreto detrás del mandamiento del amor en este capitulo sucederán varias cosas y el final no se lo esperaran, bueno antes de leer el capitulo si te gusta este fanfic regalame un review dale follow y favorite a esta historias y a las demás, bueno sin mas que decir mira el capitulo anterior mira el siguiente mírame el godzilla y empezemos con el desmadre**

 **Tipos de lectura**

 **-** hola. Persona normal hablando

\- "hola"- persona pensando

- **que deseas-** demonio/bijuu o ente poderoso hablando

 **\- "que deseas" –** demonio, bijuu o ente poderoso hablando

 **-(los humanos son unos estúpidos)-** comunicación entre jinchuriki y bijuu

 **-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu** \- jutsus/ habilidades

 **Capitulo 2 Tratos y conocimientos de otro mundo**

Dando un paso hacia delante estarossa camino tranquilamente por el lugar ignorando la pregunta de la pelinegra.

El lugar que parecía el típico laboratorio de científico loco estaba lleno de tubos de ensayos que contenían diferentes líquidos incluso había un caldero con un líquido verde burbujeante solo faltaba la escoba y que merlin tuviera piel verde junto con una nariz grande con una verruga para parecer una bruja.

-sin duda este es un lugar pintoresco, chica mágica- dijo estarossa con una actitud tranquila y descarada, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-no lo repetiré hijo del rey demonio- dijo merlin mientras empezaba a liberar su poder mágico, estarossa solo la ignoro mientras daba ligeros golpes a un tuvo que contenía a un extraño ser mismo que abrió sus múltiples ojos, eso logro que el mandamiento retroceda

-ugh arañas en verdad las odio, en todo caso chica mágica mi nombre es estarossa no "hijo del rey demonio" ¿lo captas? – dijo el peliplata dándose unos ligeros golpes en su cabeza con el dedo índice, en otro universo un pelirrojo con vestimenta negra estornudo "alguien debe estar hablando de mi" penso antes de encojerse de hombros y volver a comer su helado junto a sus amigos

-y mi nombre no es "chica mágica" es merlin, ¿lo captas? - dijo merlin imitando la acción de estarossa, haciendo que la sonrisa del mencionado crezca ligeramente.

-claro, chica mágica- dijo estarossa con un toque burlon en su voz haciendo que merlin frunza el ceño con irritación ante la sonrisa burlona de estarossa.

\- en cuanto al porque estoy aquí es muy simple, necesito tu ayuda- hablo el peliplata con una voz mas seria, pero al contrario de lo que uno esperaría merlin gano una sonrisa gatuna haciendo sin saberlo que un gato con alas de color celeste estornude y diga que alguien lo esta imitando antes de seguir a un pelirrosa que estaba luchando con una pelirroja con problemas de ira.

-ohhhhh, ¿acaso el todo poderoso estarossa necesita la ayuda de una simple maga para resolver sus problemas? - hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa gatuna mientras arrastrando la lengua en cada palabra.

El resultado fue el deseado ya que estarossa gano una marca en su cabeza mientras le temblaba la ceja por el tono burlón de la pelinegra pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa.

El solo murmuro algo acerca de pelinegras molestas e irritantes

-escucha chica mágica, no te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda gratis tengo una oferta que sé que no podrás rechazar- dijo estarossa caminando alrededor de merlin.

-oh, y que es eso si se puede saber, canoso- dijo merlin aun con su sonrisa gatuna y con voz burlona.

El resultado fuer mejor del que esperaba ya que estarossa gano varias marcas en la frente por el apodo.

-¡oi, a quien le dices canoso, anciana!- grito estarossa perdiendo su actitud calmada mientras su cabeza crecia de manera absurda y sus dientes se volvían puntiagudos, (N/A: al mas puro estilo one piece)

A hora fue merlin quien gano varias marcas por ser llamada anciana.

-¡ a quien le dices anciana, canoso!, ¡y para que lo sepas yo aun estoy viviendo mi juventud!- grito merlin mientras imitaba a estarossa y chocaron sus frentes y liberaban sus auras haciendo temblar el lugar.

Sabiendo que de esta manera no llegarían a ningún lado estarossa se separo de merlin suspirando fastidiado mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera y apoyaba sus pies en una mesa.

-enserio que me sacas de mis casillas chica magica, en todo caso no eh venido para un concurso de insultos, ¿así que me escucharas? - pregunto estarossa fastidiado mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "por que siempre las mujeres hermosas tienen que estar locas".

-muy bien habla de una buena vez, no tengo todo el dia sabes aun tengo que hacerme el pediquiur- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas con una mirada aburrida.

Estarossa solo estaba contando hasta 10,000 para controlar su temperamento y no destruir todo el lugar por la actitud de la pelinegra.

-últimamente eh estado teniendo sueños y visiones de un lugar extraño este esta habitado por humanos con poderes similares a los magos y bestias tan grandes como una montaña- comenzó el peliplata antes de ser interrumpido por un bostezo de la pelinegra quien se estaba limando las uñas.

-apura el asunto canoso ¿qué quiero cenar sabes? - dijo la pelinegra con una mirada aburrida mientras volvía a limar sus uñas.

Estarossa solo murmuro por lo bajo acerca de mujeres problemáticas e impacientes.

-el punto es que este lugar no existe actualmente en este mundo nisiquiera debería tener conocimiento de este lugar ya que nunca lo he visto, pero aun asi ese lugar se me hace demasiado familiar, por eso es que necesito tu ayuda deseo que uses tus poderes y que veas que demonios es ese lugar- dijo estarossa.

Esto gano la atención de merlin quien se puso a pensar –"¿un lugar que no existe en este mundo?, esto sí que es interesante"- pensó merlin mientras ganaba una sonrisa.

\- y que es lo que ganaría a cambio de hacer eso- dijo merlin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-eso mi querida chica mágica es conocimiento acerca de magia demoniaca además de poder conocer la existencia de un posible mundo paralelo o incluso una dimensión completamente diferente- dijo estarossa con una sonrisa que se amplio al ver la mirada hambrienta de conocimiento que gano la pelinegra

\- ¿acaso no estarías traicionando a los demonios al ofrecerme conocimiento acerca de su magia?, además, tu mismo lo has dicho yo recibí la bendición de el rey demonio y la diosa suprema, por lo tanto soy poseedora del conocimiento de todo acerca de la magia demoniaca como la utilizada por las diosas- dijo merlin con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la cara perpleja de estarossa.

-jejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estarossa se empezó a reir a carcajadas para la sorpresa y enojo de merlin.

-¡que es tan chistoso!- grito merlin enojada por la risa del peliplata.

-¿enserio crees que no solo te ofrecerían el conocimiento entero acerca de nuestra magia a una chica que no solo era muy probable que nos traicionara por su ambición de conocimiento sino que también no inventariamos nuevos hechizos? Nos subestimas chica magica- dijo estarossa con un aire de suficiencia al ver como merlin abría sus ojos sorprendida.

-asi que tenia razón- murmuro merlin mientras se ponía en pose pensativa.

\- ¿y cómo sé que me daras todo el conocimiento acerca de la magia de tu clan? - pregunto merlin mientras fruncía el ceño ante la sonrisa divertida de estarossa, este sujeto en verdad la hacía enojar.

-estarás dentro de mi cabeza, literalmente podrías hacer puré mi mente y borrar o alterar mis recuerdos, así que, ¿que ganaría engañándote? - pregunto el peliplata con su eterna sonrisa y actitud calmada.

\- ¿y qué hay de tu clan no los estarías traicionando al hacer esto? - pregunto la pelinegra.

-aunque es una posibilidad ellos no me importan en lo mas mínimo- dijo estarossa tranquilamente como si no acabara de decir que no le importaba traicionar a su clan.

-sabes es curioso el hermano mayor traiciona a su clan por que ama a una diosa, mientras que el hermano menor lo hace por que desea adquirir conocimiento- dijo merlin con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como estarossa fruncía el ceño ante la mención de su hermano mayor.

-si tienes razón, aunque no es muy diferente a lo que hiciste tú, tu traicionaste el acuerdo hecho con el rey demonio y la diosa suprema sacrificando a todo tu pueblo por poder saciar tu hambre de conocimiento, la única diferencia es que yo lo hago para poder saber quien soy- dijo estarossa con tranquilidad.

Merlin fruncio el ceño ante la mención de su pueblo, pero ese enojo paso a curiosidad por la mención de estarossa de saber quién es.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "poder saber quien eres"?- pregunto curiosa merlin.

-muy simple mi querida chica mágica, en estas visiones que he tenido casi todas tienen que ver con un chico con el que me siento particularmente conectado es como verme en un espejo- dijo estarossa haciendo que el interés de merlín aumente.

-pero basta de charla ¿lo harás? - pregunto estarossa evitando más preguntas de merlin ya que estaba cansado de este interrogatorio.

-*suspiro* muy bien lo hare- dijo merlin mientras retiraba la silla donde estarossa estaba sentado y la mesa donde tenia sus pies con su magia haciendo que el mencionado callera de trasero al suelo.

\- ¿era eso necesario? - pregunto estarossa mientras se sobaba el golpe ya que le había dolido.

-si era necesario- dijo seria

-para mi diversión- dijo merlin a hora con una sonrisa divertida mientras que estarossa fruncía el ceño.

-crear un enlace con tu mente será complicado así que siéntate y quédate quieto- dijo merlin mientras que estarossa se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo a regañadientes.

Entonces merlin lo imito y se sentó mientras colocaba sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de estarossa haciendo que el mencionado levantara una ceja.

\- ¿es esto necesario? - pregunto estarossa con voz plana y cara de palo.

-claro, o es acaso de que el gran estarossa se siente incómodo al tener a una mujer tan hermosa como yo tan cerca de el- dijo merlín con una sonrisa gatuna y una voz burlona.

Estarossa gano una marca en la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo acerca de que ella es la segunda persona que es capaz de hacer que se enoje de esta manera, pero pronto un foco apareció en su cabeza y el mismo se encendió siendo una clara señal de que se le ocurrió una idea e imitando la sonrisa de la pelinegra quien sintió un mal presentimiento.

-dos podemos jugar ese juego, chica mágica- dijo el peliplata chocando levemente su frente contra la de merlín haciendo que ambos estén muy cerca el uno del otro.

La mencionada se puso ligeramente nerviosa pero no retrocedió entonces enfocándose logro hacer lo deseado y pronto sus cuerpos brillaron y al desaparecer la luz ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y expresiones tranquilas, pero estaban rodeados de un muro hecho de cristal que brillo por un momento antes de "desaparecer".

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: dentro del espacio mental de estarossa**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos merlín se encontró en un pasillo completamente oscuro sin nada ni nade cerca del lugar solo había unas pequeñas antorchas que iluminaban pobremente el lugar.

-valla esto no me lo esperaba, pensaba que al ser hermano de melodías su espacio mental sería una especie de burdel o algo por el estilo- dijo merlín mientras avanzaba tranquilamente por el lugar.

* * *

 **Time-skip**

* * *

Luego de caminar durante lo que a merlín le pareció una eternidad la misma se estaba empezando a enojar ya que por mucho que caminaba el lugar parecía interminable.

-ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo merlín con voz plana mientras caminaba por el lugar, tal vez estarossa no era un pervertido como meliodas, pero ella estaba tentada en decir que era un cabeza hueca y no estaba por mal camino

Luego de caminar un poco más merlín por fin vio una puerta esta parecía ser bastante antigua ya que estaba llena de polvo y telarañas.

Ella sin darle mucha importancia giro la perilla de la puerta y al hacerlo todo el lugar fue envuelto por una luz segadora obligando a la pelinegra a cerrar sus ojos

Al abrirlos lo que vio la dejo perpleja a hora estaba en una especie de plataforma que tenía un diseño bastante detallado, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que de un lado estaba la imagen de estarossa de un lado con los ojos cerrados de ese lado había colores que variaban del negro al rojo y morado, del otro lado había un chico que estaba en posición contraria a la de estarossa que ella nunca vió

Tenía el pelo largo de color negro como la noche penado hacia atrás dejando solo un mechón en su frente tenía piel blanca inmaculada y vestía ropa que consistía en una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo resaltando su musculatura encima una chaqueta sin mangas de color con detalles plateados también tenía unos pantalones negros ligeramente holgados con detalles en plateado y unos zapatos negros aparentaba tener alrededor de 16 o 17 años.

De su lado tenía colores que variaban en varios tonos de azul blanco y violeta.

Y para finalizar entre medio de ambos justo donde ella estaba parada habian varios círculos que contenían la imagen de varias figuras la mayoría estaban completamente oscurecidas dejando solo dos visibles donde se veían una imagen de meliodas y otra de zeldris

-supongo que esté debe ser la representación del alma y corazón de estarossa, sin duda es interesante- dijo Merlin mientras admiraba el lugar.

De pronto una oscuridad empezó a emerger del suelo este ser hecho de oscuridad pura era muy alto si no se equivocaba alrededor de 15 metros.

El mismo ser miro a Merlin con sus ojos dorados llenos de ira, al parecer a alguien no le gustó su intromisión en la mente de estarossa.

Sin decir ninguna palabra el enorme ser atacó moviendo su puño a una gran velocidad con la intención de aplastar a Merlin

La misma se mantuvo tranquila mientras desaparecía a último segundo de la zona dejando que el golpe diera en la plataforma que solo tembló un poco pero no recibió ningún daño.

-lo siento querido, pero eres muy lento- dijo una voz que resultó ser Merlin quien estaba flotando en el aire por encima de él ser de oscuridad.

Ella movió su mano apuntando al ser y recitando un encantamiento creo una ráfaga de misiles hechos de pura energía mágica que impactaron al ser quien calló en la plataforma.

Merlin solo se quedó quieta mientras veía impasible el cuerpo del ser hecho de oscuridad, entonces vio como el ser empezaba a ponerse de pie.

-tch en verdad eres resistente- dijo Merlín mientras volvía a recitar un conjuro está ves creando varios Orbes de alrededor de unos 2 metros de diámetro cada uno tenía una afinidad elemental diferente entonces moviendo su mano con desdén en dirección a la criatura todos los Orbes impactaron causándole un gran dañó y ella lo siguió haciendo sin darle oportunidad alguna de defenderse hasta que pronto el ser cayó derrotado y se empezó a desvanecer hasta dejar a un pequeño chico de alrededor de 4 años tendido en el suelo.

Entonces Merlin descendió con tranquilidad hasta tocar el suelo y al ver al chico lo comparo con el otro chico que está en la plataforma, ya que se veía exactamente como él solo que tenía una cara ligeramente redondeada y vestía simplemente una remera azul oscuro y unos pantalones de color negro y unas sandalias.

El mismo se empezó a mover hasta que se sentó y al abrir los ojos demostró que estos eran de un tono cian sumamente hermosos, él solo se rasco la cabeza mientras que bostezaba de una forma adorable haciendo que sin saberlo Merlin gane un pequeño sonrojó por lo adorable que se veía el chico.

Entonces el ojiazul vio a la pelinegra con curiosidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-quién eres?- preguntó el Chicó

-yare yare, acaso no te enseñaron que debes presentarte antes de pedir el nombre de alguien gaki? - preguntó el pecado de la gula con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonrojándose Por su falta de modales el niño hizo una reverencia apenado

-mi nombre es naruto, Uchiha Naruto- dijo el ahora nombrado Naruto.

-pastel de pescado? - preguntó Merlin por el significado del nombre de Naruto.

-No, significa remolino- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero con una marca en su cabeza.

-no, estoy segura de que significa…-dijo merlin para ser interrumpida por un aura oscura que rodeo al chico mientras tenía una sonrisa dulce y con los ojos cerrados

-no, ya te lo he dicho, significa remolino- dijo con voz tan dulce que daría diabetes, - ¿entendiste? - dijo mientras abría ligeramente sus ojos, asintiendo nerviosa, merlín dio a entender que si

Naruto solo sonrió otra vez mientras el aura desaparecía como si nunca hubiera estado

-o,okey, dime podrías mostrarme donde se encuentran las memorias de el hombre que aparece en esta imagen?- preguntó Merlín –"da miedo"- pensó

-hmm?, Ah, los recuerdos de estarossa-kun- dijo Naruto mirando a la imagen del mencionado.

-lo conoces? - preguntó Merlin curiosa

-claro, después de todo él es yo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-como que él es tu, tú no te pareces en nada a el- dijo Merlin

\- cómo lo explico hmmm…. Ya sé, lo que sucede que yo soy la representación de sus recuerdos y los míos el y yo somos la misma persona simplemente es que él no tiene acceso a sus recuerdos como yo- dijo Naruto intentando explicarse.

-osea que el una vez fue tu, pero de alguna forma sus recuerdos fueron encerrados y por lo tanto se creó una propia personalidad y ser en si- dijo Merlin.

-exacto, pronto volveremos a ser uno ya que pudiste liberarme de mi prisión- dijo Naruto.

-osea que ese ser de energía oscura es tu prision, pero como terminaste dentro de él?- Preguntó merlin, la expresión de Naruto se oscureció mientras fruncía el ceño y liberaba un aura de color azul/violeta que sorprendió a Merlin

-"es fuerte, probablemente su poder debe ser similar al de meliodas"- penso merlin

-cuando estarossa nació yo estaba debilitado y durmiendo en lo profundo de nuestra alma, pero, cuando recibió el poder del mandamiento del amor ese poder me envolvió y me encerró evitando que él y yo volviéramos a ser uno, pero cuando derrotaste a ese ser por fin logré liberarme, ese poder es sin duda detestable- dijo Naruto con rencor

\- que quieres decir con que es detestable?, Sé que te tuvo encerrado pero aún así ese poder permitió que estarossa se volviera más fuerte- dijo Merlin

-es verdad aunque ese poder lo volvió más fuerte para poder sobrevivir esa guerra, el costo fue muy alto- dijo Naruto

-cual fue el costo?- preguntó Merlin curiosa

-sus sentimientos ese fue el precio, debido a que el mandamiento del amor hace que los que sientan odio queden completamente débiles e inútiles el usuario debe ser incapaz de sentir dicho sentimiento, pero debido a la vida que llevo y que estaba siendo influenciado por mi propio odio, eso sumándole la traicion del idiota pervertido logró que estarossa sintiera el odio y el mandamiento actuó y lo encerró y evitó que el pudiera sentir más sentimientos debido que el rompió la regla de que no debía sentir odio, y aunque las podía imitar al poseer recuerdos de como se sentia tener sentimientos estos no eran reales- explicó Naruto sumamente triste

-ya veo sin duda eso es algo terrible- dijo Merlin con pesar ya que ser incapaz de sentir algún tipo de emoción debe ser algo terrible

-bueno cambiando de tema, deseas ver mis recuerdos no es así?- preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba y acercaba a Merlin.

-supongo que no me debería sorprender que lo sepas ya que tú eres estarossa- dijo Merlo. Con una media sonrisa.

-pues claro, pero. Te lo advirtió mi historia no es muy bonita cometí varios errores pero estoy arrepentido de ello, si aún quieres continuar toma mi mano- dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía su mano a merlin.

Ella sin dudarlo un momento la tomo

De pronto todo el lugar se volvió a iluminar haciendo que Merlin cerrará los ojos

Al abrirlos quedó maravillada

A hora estaba en la entrada de un hermoso castillo de. Color azul y celeste tenía unas grandes puertas doradas y un amplio patio adornado con varias plantas y fuentes.

-una ves que esto empieze no solo verás lo que yo viví si no que también lo sentirás- dijo Naruto quien estaba apoyado en las puertas doradas.

-hump, es un pequeño precio por descubrir un mundo totalmente nuevo- dijo Merlin con una voz sería

Pero es fue contrastado mientras ponía una cara soñadora e imaginaba todas las posibilidades secretos y demás cosas tendrían el mundo de Naruto.

El mencionado tenía una gota de sudor cayendo le por la nuca ante una ligera línea de baba que le caía a merlin.

-cof, cof, muy bien en ese caso entra yo te acompañaré y explicaré tus dudas mientras ves mis recuerdos- dijo Naruto mientras había las puertas del palacio.

Merlin entro y al hacerlo nuevamente todo brillo, sinceramente esto la estaba empezando a molestar acaso la quería dejar ciega?

Abriendo sus ojos vio que estaba en una sala de estar lujosa con un aparato rectangular conlgado en la pared era grande aproximadamente de unas 45 pulgadas si ella no se equivoca.

-qué es esto? - preguntó curiosa merlin.

-es una televisión de allí podrás ver mis recuerdos ya que así será más cómodo- dijo Naruto quien. Estaba tirado en un sillón comiendo unas papas fritas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-antes de empezar te explicare varias cosas acerca de mi mundo para que no estes interrumpiéndome cada dos por tres, ok?- pregunto naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra

* * *

 **Una explicación mas tarde**

* * *

Merlin estába fascinada al parecer el mundo del que provenía Naruto era uno llamado las naciones elementales, allí el lugar estaba dividido en varias tierras, pero las principales eran el pais del rayo, del fuego, del agua, del viento, y de la tierra

Cada país tenía una aldea de shinobis que al parecer eran el equivalente a los caballeros sacros y se dividían en categorías, gennin, son los recién graduados de la academia Shinobi suelen ser los más débiles y están en un grupo formado por 3, luego están los chunins, los jounins que eran los líderes de los grupos de los gennins, los ambu que eran la élite de cada aldea siendo los que hacen las misiones de mayor rango y defienden a la aldea desde las sombras, y para finalizar estaba el Kage él era la máxima autoridad solo por debajo del daimyo, son la representación de la aldea además de los shinobis más fuertes de su respectiva aldea.

Los nombres de. Esas aldeas eran

Konohagakure no sato o aldea oculta entre las hojas su líder se llama hokage y era la más fuerte de las 5

Kumogakure no sato o aldea oculta entre las nubes su líder se llama raikage

Sunagakure no Sato o aldea oculta entre las arenas su líder se llama Kazekage

Iwagakure no sato o aldea oculta entre las rocas su líder se llama tsuchikage

Y para finalizar kirigakure no Sato o aldea oculta entre la neblina su líder se llama mizukage

Ademas de ellos existían 9 seres que eran considerados como los seres no humanos más fuertes estos eran los biju habían un total de 9 y su fuerza estaba determinada por el número de sus colas siendo 1 el más débil y 9 el más fuerte, por lo que le comento todo Naruto a. Menudo eran considerados terremotos andantes y los encerraban dentro de bebés recién nacidos para que sean sus jinchurikis y se conviertan en el arma de cada aldea al parecer cada aldea poseía 1 o más Suna tenía al ichibi, kumo tenían al nibi y hachibi, konoha, al kyubi, Kiri al sanbi y rokubi, e iwa a el yonbi y gobi, y el nanabi pertenecía a la aldea oculta entre las cascadas

Junto con eso los shinobis eran capaces de moldear chakra una energía compuesta por su energía espiritual y física está les permitía moldear hacer todo tipos de cosas de caminar por el agua crear ataques que ellos llaman jutsus que van desde ataques elementales hasta los que más le interesó a Merlin que se llamaba fuinjutsu que eran capaces de hacer todo incluso convocar al Dios de la muerte y con esos sellos encerrar a los biju

-bueno con eso debi aclararte las mayorias de tus dudas acerca del mundo del que provengo- dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad mientras seguía comiendo papitas

-la mayoría, pero tengo una duda- hablo el pecado, naruto solo asintió en señal de que prosiga

-en este mundo dijiste que existían personas con una línea de sangre especial que les daban ciertas habilidades únicas tales como afinidad a sub elementos como el shodaime hokage con su mokuton, así que tengo esta duda acaso tu eres poseedor de alguno de estos kekkei genkai?- pregunto merlin

El solo se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que asintió

-si poseo uno, todos los miembros del clan uchiha tienen un kekkei genkai llamado sharingan, este consiste en tres etapas de maduración que se representa en el numero de tomoes que posean en sus ojos siendo 1 el más básico y 3 cuando esta completamente maduro, sus habilidades van desde poder meter a personas dentro de genjutsus hasta predecir los movimientos del rival y copiar cualquier jutsu siempre y cuando ese jutsu no sea parte de un kekkei genkai- termino de explicar naruto.

-ya veo sin duda alguna un poder bastante temible- dijo merlin mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que tendrían los usuarios de ese kekkei genkai.

-por favor deja de hacer eso- dijo naruto

-hacer que?- pregunto la pelinegra

-eso que estas haciendo, estas pensando en que posibilidades de crecimiento en cuanto a poder podría tener alguien al poseer el sharingan, deja de hacerlo por favor me traes malos recuerdos- dijo naruto mientras recordaba a cierto sannin de las serpientes de dudosa orientación sexual

Ella solo suspiro y asintió estando de acuerdo

-bueno toda mi historia comienza el día en el que mi madre conoció a mí.. padre- dijo naruto mientras prácticamente escupía la palabra padre.

Merlin observo curiosa esa escena, pero decidio guardarse su curiosidad por el momento.

-bueno como decía ese dia que se conocieron mis padres…- naruto dio una pausa dramatica

-se odiaban a muerte- dijo con naturalidad el pelinegro, a merlin se le cayo una gota de sudor por eso

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin del capitulo 2**_

 **¿Y que les parecio?, regular?, genial?, malo? Díganmelo en los comentarios y si ya se que soy tremendo cabronazo al terminar el capitulo en esta parte, pero bueno, la pereza y la falta de ideas de como seguir con las escenas me ganaron, ah y por si se los preguntan no habrá bashing a sasuke se que es bastante hijo de puta en unos cuantos capítulos pero ya se me hace un poco repetitivo hacer eso, y en el siguiente capitulo iniciara la saga de la vida que tuvo naruto/estarossa en las naciones elementales y aprenderemos acerca de como es que termino en el mundo de nanatsu.**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen un review que es bastante motivador saber lo que les parece a los demás acerca de tu historia y sin mas que decir**

 **ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARRIVEDERCI**


End file.
